Aftermath
by DorritosRBomb
Summary: What happens after Link kills Gannon and he and Zelda are reuniuted. Zelink botw slight fluff rated t just in case Disclaimer: I do not own any of the legend of zelda franchise
1. FindingEachOther

"Link I must ask, do you really remember me?"

Link felt a heavy feeling in his heart. He didn't know how to tell her that all the memories he had of her were the ones she had left for him. As his hesitation became obvious, Zelda sighed. "I was afraid this might happen. When I asked the Sheikah to take you to the shrine of resurrection there was a slight possibility that you would have none of your memories when you awoke. Did you find the memories I left for you?" She asked with a little bit of hope in her voice. Link nodded yes. "Then surely—" Zelda slipped over to the side, her exhaustion becoming evident. Before she hit the ground, she felt Link's strong arms catch her and steady her." "We should go somewhere so you can sleep." Link said. "I think we should head toward Kakariko, and let Impa know of your success." Zelda frowned at the word "your." "But Link" she protested. "It was a group effort." Link smiled at her and said "Shhh princess you need to get your rest. Let me call Epona and we'll ride toward Kakariko." Zelda felt a warm feeling move through her body and a flush rise to her face as he smiled at her. Oh how she had missed seeing him. Zelda tried to talk but stopped as she saw Link's horse. It looked almost exactly like his old horse, Redwing. He placed her on the horse and swung up behind her. "I know it's a breach in protocol, princess but I can't have you falling off and me not realizing it until I'm in Kakariko." "Link, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Zelda." Link smiled at her and said "as you wish prin-, er uh Zelda." Hearing him call her by her name for the first time in over 100 years made Zelda hope that one day, things would go back to the way they once were.

As they rode across the landscape, Zelda started to feel more and more tired until she finally lay her head back against Link. She could feel his well toned muscles through the Hylian tunic and just before she slipped off she could swear he wrapped his arm around her.

When she woke up Link's arm was not across her which she found very disappointing. They were still on Epona. She sat bolt upright, as she remembered something from their conversation earlier. "Link, you said we should go to Kakariko to inform Impa of our success. Is Impa still alive?!" Link nodded his head. "Very old but still around. Same with Purah." Zelda shrieked, causing Link to jump a little. Zelda blushed as she felt him moving around, his body in such close proximity to hers. She hoped he couldn't see the bright red she was sure her face had already turned. "I think we'll be there in just a couple of hours." Link said, his hand steadying Zelda in her seat. "Once we're there I'll take you straight to see her." "I'd like that." Zelda murmured, already starting to fall asleep her head against Link's chest.


	2. MeetingImpa

**Sorry it's been a while, But thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 2**

When Zelda awoke next she was in Link'a arms and he was carrying her up a flight of wooden stairs. It was nighttime, and she could hear water running and crickets chirping. Link paused for a moment, before pushing open a door and walking sideways through it, so as not to hit Zelda's feet or head against it. As he entered Impa said "ah so young master Link you are back already and with Zelda I am assuming. Congratulations on defeating Gannondorf and saving the princess."

Link rolled his eyes, not surprised that Impa already knew of his success. "Impa, Zelda is tired, where might I lay her for her to rest? I know you both want to catch up but she is weak from her fight with Gannon and she needs to rest" "Oh she can sleep in Paya's bed. Also, if she needs to borrow some clothes then Paya's dresser is right by her desk." Impa said. "Paya please come down here, we have guests." There was a noise from behind a closed door, then out came Paya, his face bright red. "M m master Link." Pays stuttered. "We didn't dare hope you would return so soon. And this-" her voice paused for a second and when she continued her tone was a little quieter and more resigned sounding. "This must be princess Zelda." Link nodded, pushing past her on his way up the stairs to Paya's room.

He entered into Paya's room and set Zelda down gently on the bed. He turned toward the dresser and grabbed the first shirt and shorts he saw. He handed them to Zelda, saying "when you're done changing give me your dress so I can wash it." He turned to leave, but hesitated when Zelda began to speak. "Link—" He turned to look at her, saying nothing. "Thank you for everything" she said smiling at him. "No, thank you" Link corrected. "For saving all of Hyrule." Zelda looked down, blushing. Link turned around and walked to the door but paused, looking back at her. "Sweet dreams, Zelda." He then closed the door. Zelda felt a warm feeling in her chest and blushed again, loving the sound of her name on his lips.

Link knocked on the door and poked his head back in. "Remember, when you're done changing let me know." As he started to close the door, Zelda said "L-Link,—" "how do I know this is real, and not another dream or fantasy conjured up by Gannon to trick me?" Link crossed the room and sat at the foot of her bed. "Zelda, this is real. And if you need me, I'll always be there for you." Zelda started to cry, tears tracing lines down her face. "But how can I be sure?" Link reached out and hugged her. "Does this feel real?" He asked her. Zelda leaned into his strong, solid chest and No! Zelda, what are you thinking! He doesn't like you like that and probably thinks you're a freak, crying all the time. She sniffed, and pushed herself up, breaking the hug. "Th thank you Link," she stuttered. "Anytime Zelda." He said as he got up and went downstairs, closing the door behind him.


	3. Kakariko

**I'm sorry it's been so long I wrote this chapter in my notebook but then I lost it so I started to write from memory then I found the notebook but some things were different so I had to rewrite a _lot. _As always, thank you for reading. **

When Zelda awoke, it was light inside the room. For a second, she tensed, looking around, not recognizing where she was. After a second, she relaxed, remembering the events of the previous day. How she and Link had fought and defeated Gannon—Link! Where was he? It had been a century since she had seen him and that was far too long to not see someone for she thought to herself. She climbed out of bed, noticing an outfit laid out on a chair. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized it looked exactly like her old outfit from before the calamity. Riding pants and a blue shirt the same color as Link's champion tunic. She wondered if it was the exact same set of clothes as from before the calamity, but quickly dismissed the idea. It must be a new set, she realized. She changed quickly, laying Paya's clothes out on the chair where her's had been.

As she went downstairs, she paused at the bottom behind the door. She could hear voices speaking. It sounded like Impa and Link were having a discussion. Link was saying "But I have my duty and I can't let my feelings for her get in the way of protecting —" That was as far as he got before Zelda pushed into the room, squeezing the doorknob tightly. She had her eyes shut tight and was blushing. She did not want to know who Link was talking for fear of jealousy. As she opened her eyes and looked up she saw that the tips of Link's ears were bright red and he was looking anywhere but at her. Impa was trying (and failing) to not laugh. Zelda spoke, her voice jolting Link a little when she said his name. "Link, would you show me around Kakariko today?" Pink spoke quickly and quietly, his face showing absolutely no expression whatsoever. "Of course Zelda." Zelda smiled at him and said "thank you." But inwardly she was saddened. Would she have to drag him out of his shell again, just like before the calamity? She hoped not.

As Link started to rise, Impa called to Zelda. "Zelda, are you hungry?" As Impa asked this she realized just how hungry she was. She had not eaten in 100 years. She quickly nodded yes. "Link, there is breakfast outside." Grab some for yourself and the princess and meanwhile me and Zelda are going to have a talk.

As soon as Link left, Impa turned to Zelda and smiled. "I'm not blind you know." She said. "Wha wha what do you mean?" Zelda responded. Impa grinned maliciously. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him princess. I know how you feel about Link." Zelda blushed, looking at the ground. "If you already know, then why are you asking me how I feel?" She challenged. Impa cackled, before saying "so I _was _right. I wasn't sure until you confirmed it for me. Thank you." Zelda gasped, blushing an even darker red. "Why Impa you, you-" before they both burst out laughing. "Why don't you go help Link with the food." Impa said after they had calmed down. "Alright." Zelda replied and she got up and headed to the door, feeling much happier than she had in a while.

Meanwhile, Link was walking down the steps. He headed toward the cooking pot as there was a lovely aroma coming from it. As he neared, he saw the eggs and ham that were cooking. He immediately grabbed the salt and pepper that were sitting next to a stack of plates and utinsels. He salted the ham and, putting both ham and eggs on 2 plates, turned around to go back inside. But before he could go up the stairs, Paya stopped him. "M m master Link! It is good to see you." Link nodded his head in agreement, before saying "it is good to see you as well."

At this precise moment, Zelda walked outside. As she spotted Link talking to Paya, she immediately wondered if this was who Link had been talking about. She could feel a tiny flame of jealousy in her stomach. She turned around slowly, and walked back to the door. Before opening it, she turned and took one last look back at Link. Link was laughing at something Paya had said. She immediately felt jealous again, quickly went inside. Impa was nowhere to be found, so she went upstairs and lay down on the bed. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and try as she might, could not make them go away.

Link had no idea of all this, and when he finished talking to Paya and turned to go inside, his thoughts were on spending the day with Zelda. As he pushed open the door with his back, he turned saying in a cheerful tone of voice "Zelda, I have your food!" He frowned when he saw nobody there. He paused for a second, listening. He could head a faint noise coming from upstairs, so he headed up to Zelda's room. He opeaned the door, quietly saying "Zelda?" As he headed in. He immediately saw her, so he set the food down and went over to sit down by her.

When Zelda heard the door open, she buried her face deeper in the blankets. When she heard Link's voice say "Zelda?" She froze. Link walked over to her, and sat down next to her. She looked up at him, nervously. He looked concerned as he brushed some hair out her face. "Zel, are you ok?" She nodded her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, tears threatening to fall once again. He sighed, then pulled her so her head rested against his chest. She turned her head into him, as she collected her emotions. "Was the thought of being stuck with me today that bad to you?" Link mused, as if talking to himself. Zelda shook her head, a little giggle escaping from between her lips. "Well when you're feeling better your breakfast is right over there." He said as he stood up. Zelda grabbed his hand before he could leave. "But Link, where will you eat?" As he opened his mouth to answer she cut him off. "Eat in here. With me. Please?" He started to shake his head, sorry, no, it was a breach of protocol, but instead nodded it when she said please. He grabbed the two plates, and sat down next to her again. They began to eat, talking about what she wanted to do. Zelda smiled, already feeling better.


	4. Kakariko2

* * *

**Welp quarantine has got me writing more often. Please review.**

After they finished eating, (Link's appetite was still unmatched Zelda had thought to herself) Link gathered up the plates they headed downstairs. Impa has retuned to her usual spot on the mat downstairs. Impa looked up as they walked in, Zelda laughing at something that Link had said.

Impa smiled inwardly at the sight. She was happy for them, but unsure how Paya was going to react. She sighed inwardly. Paya would find someone else.

"Link you may leave those dishes on that table right there. Paya will clean them later. As for you two, what are your plans?"

"I plan to show—" "Link is going to show me the shrine and the great fairy fountain and, well, everything one could see here!" Zelda interrupted, her excitement obvious. "He even says he has a surprise for me! I wonder what it could be?"

"That's nice and all" Impa said, but I meant what are your plans for Hyrule and the throne. Have you thought about that at all?"

"N-not yet" Zelda stammered, daunted with the task placed in front her.

"Impa, she just defeated Gannon. She has been fighting him for the last 100 years. Give her a break." Impa and Zelda both looked at Link in surprise. Zelda was blushing and looking at her feet.

Impa nodded thoughtfully.

"I see your point master Link." Impa agreed. "I was only wondering. After all, what you decide to do is up to you. I really don't have a say in the matter, nor do I care. I want you both to be happy. Believe me, you've earned it."

Zelda perked up at this. "Do you really mean that, Impa? I can do what I want?"

Impa nodded. "Wether you decide to restore Hyrule or to live your life how you want it is up to you. However, I think that you should cost the rulers of each of the races first. They would want to know that the calamity has been destroyed and that Princess Zelda is alive."

Zelda nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly she turned to look at her knight. "Link, would you accompany me when I visit the races?"

Link nodded his head.

Zelda grinned and spun around. "Then it is settled! We will depart at once! Uh, actually we will leave tomorrow! Link is going to show me around Kakariko today. Right Link?"

Again he nodded. "Yes and we should get going."

Impa smiled, saying "have a fun time, you two."

Zelda shot a excited smile back at Impa as she followed Link out the door.

"Link, what are we going to do today? You weren't very specific when you said that you would show me around Kakariko today. And what's all this about a surprise?"

Link reached the bottom of the stairs and turned, waiting for her to catch up. "Zelda, what was that last word you said?"

"What, surprise?"

"Yes! Now, I know this is a difficult question, but what does the word _surprise _mean?"

Zelda leaned into him with her shoulder, pushing him a little to the side. "You're terrible."

As she spoke she was trying to hide her smile. She tried to ignore the warm feeling inside her, thinking about how easily he spoke, thinking about how happy she was that she wouldn't have to break him out of his shell again.

"Well is there anything you _can _tell me?"

Link nodded. "Well, I thought that I would show you the village, my favorite overlook, the shrine and—"

"The shrine!" Zelda shrieked, her eyes lighting up. "Can we go inside!"

"Well—" Link started, only to be cut off by Zelda once again.

"Oooooo is this the _surprise_ you had for me?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"No, the surprise is after that." Link stated, happy to see his princess in such high spirits. "And the shrine is the _third _thing on today's agenda, not the first."

Zelda frowned, the grabbed his arm, stopping him in place. "Link can we please see the shrine first? Pleeeeaaasssee?"

Link was frozen in place, only focused on where Zelda's hand was on his arm. He felt a flush creep over his cheeks, and looked at Zelda to see if she noticed only to see her staring at him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hyrule to Link, Hyrule to Link, come in Sir Link."

Link unfroze, looking at Zelda in confusion. Wha-what?"

Zelda giggled, and moved her hand away from his face. "You zoned out there for a bit Link, are you OK?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

Zelda giggles again. "I was wondering if we could go to the shrine first? I would be ever so grateful."

"Well here I had your day all planned out and you want to mess it up? Cmon Zelda." Link said, doing his best not to laugh as he saw Zelda pout.

"Pleeeeaaasssee Link pleeeaaassseee pretty pleeeaaasseee—"

"Well let's see." Link said, a thoughtful look coming over the young mans face. "If we move this here and that there, no, that wouldn't work, well maybe it would..."

"Link!"

"Alright alright princess, geez. Who knew you were so pushy? Yes, we can go to the shrine first."

Zelda squeaked with excitement, throwing her arms around Link's neck. "Thank you so much."

Link smiled. "Of course Zel. Anything for you."

Zelda pulled back, much to Link's dismay. "Cmon let's go!" She said dragging him along by the hand.

"Zel, do you know where you're going?" Link asked.

Zelda paused, Link almost running into her. "Uh, well, not exactly."

Link sighed, smiling at her. "Then slow down, you almost pulled my arm off."

Zelda took a second to register what he said, and then pulled her hand out of his, blushing. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you—"

"Zelda don't worry about it—"

"No really I'm so sorry—"

"Zelda."

She looked up at him, nervously. He smiled at her. "Trust me, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

She smiled back, nervously. "Th thank you."

He nodded, before saying "I didn't really mind that much."

Zelda looked up at him, only to find his blue eyes staring right back at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand, saying, "don't you want to go see the shrine?" She nodded, ignoring the pounding of her heart in her chest as Link led her up the hill.


	5. TheShrine

**Thank you all for reading. Stay safe and please review.**

* * *

When they reached the top of the hill they paused for a moment, catching their breath. Zelda looked around, before squinting her eyes.

"Link, what is that glowing thing over there?"

"_That _Princess is a fairy fountain. If you bring them what they want, then they will upgrade your clothing."

"What sort of things do you need to bring them?" Zelda asked as they slowly walked past it.

Link frowned, deep in thought. "Well, usually simple things but every so often they ask for something crazy, like a star fragment. But that only happens when it's a really important upgrade."

"Can't we go take a look?"

"Of course, but first you have a date with that shrine over there."

Zelda turned her head, having not noticed the shrine just across the bridge. Her eyes widened, and she pulled Link along. Link hurried to keep up, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"Hmmm, I wonder why it is now glowing blue?" Zelda mumbled, almost to herself.

"There is a simple answer to that actually." Link said. "When I would find a shrine it would be glowing orange. I would place the slate face down on the pedestal, and the bottom half of the shrine would turn blue. Then It was registered as a wayport on the map. After I completed the shrine, the top half would glow blue as well."

"How many shrines were there?"

"120, although I heard tell of another hidden 12. I completed all 120."

Zelda gazed at Link, impressed that he had accomplished such a feat. "Can we go inside?" She asked him, a bit of her curiosity returning.

"Let's find out." Link answered. "Go stand in the center of that circle over there."

Zelda did as she was told. She turned and looked at Link. "Now what?"

"Hmmm, Maybe if you are holding the slate. Here, catch!"

Zelda reached out and caught it, holding it close. She looked back at Link. "Well?"

Link looked thoughtful. "Well, I never actually tried to go back into a shrine after I completed it so I'm not sure it will let us go in.

Zelda felt a heavy feeling in her stomach and opeaned her mouth to speak when Link finished his thought.

"However, there _is _one last thing we could try." He said, walking over to her.

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat as Link grew closer and closer. She felt him put his arms around her and the warm feeling in her stomach returned. She never wanted to leave his strong arms til the day she —. She blinked as she realized that Link was still talking.

"—and that might work." He finished. He looked down at her confused face.

"Could you please repeat that Link? I I got distracted by something."

Link smirked. "Of course Zel. I was just saying that the shrine _might _let me down, but if you squeeze next to me on the platform, it should still work."

Zelda smiled. "Then let's try." She pulled Link closer to her, loving the feel of his body against hers. She felt Link take a sharp breath and as he opened his mouth to say something, the platform jolted to a start, gliding smoothly down. She sighed, and felt Link place his chin on the top of her head. She felt safer than she had in a long time.

When the platform reached the bottom she hopped off, looking around in wonder. "Was there a challenge here the first time?" She asked.

"Not in this one." He responded. "Usually there was. Sometimes I would have to defeat a guardian scout, or it was something involving a component of the slate. Or, like with this one, the hard part was finding the shrine."

She walked over to the pedestal where the sheikah monk had sat. Link rished over when she climbed the steps.

"Princess, no farther, please." Link said before she could climb onto the pedestal.

She turned and looked at him, eyes narrowing. "Why?"she challenged.

Link hesitated, picking his words carefully. "When I had finished the challenge in the shrine, I would stand where you are now. There was the body of a Shiekah monk floating in the air on the pedestal. He was in a cage of blue bars of light. When I touched the cage, it broke. Then the monk would give me a spirt orb. He would disappear and I would be teleported back outside."

"Do you think that the spirt orb was the monk's spirt orb? Zelda asked. "Also, what did you do with the spirt orbs?"

"The spirt orbs would make me stronger, and I believe that the orb _was _the monk's spirt. Anyway, that's why I stopped you from going up there. It just didn't feel right."

Zelda nodded. "So, the hero of Hyrule has 120 shrines at his disposal. What do you plan to use them for?"

Link grinned, he'd already had an idea. "I plan to store weapons in them." He said. "When you're done, we can have lunch."

Zelda smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

She took Link's hand and headed for the platform. If this was how she was to enter and exit the shrines then she would gladly drag Link to all 120 of them.


	6. TheSurprise

* * *

**Quarantine is driving me crazy and my school just closed for the rest of the year. I'm sorta disappointed but also happy about that. Stay safe! Also thx for reviewing. **

* * *

As they exited the shrine, Link carefully disentangled him from Zelda, but kept a hold of her hand. Looking up, they noticed it was already almost nighttime.

"Where to next, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Well we saw the village on our way up here, we passed my favorite outlook, so all we have left is the surprise."

Zelda grabbed Link's arm, pulling him closer to her. She smiled up at him as she said "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Link nodded his head, a huge grin forcing its way onto his face. "It's just back this way." He said while leading her back across the wooden bridge.

Zelda's face twisted itself into a confused expression as they neared the fairy fountain.

"Link?" Zelda said, a questioning to win her voice. "Where is this surprise, exactly?"

He led her off the path, and closer to the fairy fountain. "Look around, Princess."

She let go of his arm, but kept a hold of his hand. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?"

Link grinned again. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

She huffed, irritated. "Do you have a hint for me? Pleeaassee?"

Link sighed. "Zel, you know that would ruin the secret. And we can't have that now. So no hints."

Just as Zelda opened her mouth to retort, Link coughed.

"Cough-cough, walk around the fairy fountain cough-cough."

Zelda grinned at him, before turning on her heel and walking off. Link followed a step behind her. As Zelda looked, she immediately knew what Link's surprise was. Growing behind the shrine were several flowers. Silent princesses, to be exact. They were her favorite flower. She gasped in surprise, kneeling down to get a better look at them.

Zelda looked back at Link. He was smiling a huge smile at her which made her heart flutter in a happy sort of way. "Link, you remembered!"

Link's grin faded away slightly. "N-not exactly. One of the memories you left for me talked about it, and I could tell it meant a lot to you. So when I saw these ones growing here, I immediately thought about you."

Zelda quickly turned back around to hide her blush from Link. However, Link was not done talking.

"I also remember that you said they were endangered. However, I don't believe that that's the case anymore. I saw them all over Hyrule. It was a good reminder of what I was fighting for."

Here Zelda interrupted. "So you're saying that whenever you saw a "silent princess" you thought of me and that it reminded you of what you were fighting for. So what or _who_ exactly were you fighting for?"

Link blinked in surprise. "I- well yes- that is to say- yeah, whenever I saw one of these flowers I was reminded of you and what we were fighting for, Hyrule itself."

Zelda's heart sank a little. That was _not _the answer she had been hoping for. She had wanted Link to say that he was fighting for her, Zelda. She mumbled a response. "Oh, good."

Link noticed the change in her mood almost immediately. "Hey Zel, you OK?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Link asked almost hesitantly. He knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say judging by her reaction.

She opened her mouth and shut it. She nodded mutely, and to Link it looked like she slumped over even more. Link was confused. What happened? She seemed to be having a great day, and then she wasn't. He offered her his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it. Zelda got up and started walking back toward Kakariko. Link followed, confused and hurt.

Ahead of him, Zelda walked quickly, tears tracing lines down her face. She had been having such a good day, and then it turned wrong so fast. And the worst thing about it was she knew she had overreacted. She had pushed _him _away. He probably _hated_ her, he probably _despised_ her, he prob-

"Zel?" Link's voice caused her to look back at him before she quickly turned back around. "Zelda, are you OK?" She just kept walking, back to Kakariko and away from Link.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever, my mom is going to get remarried soon and life has been crazy.**


	7. Revelations

**So I was going to do a authors note but I hate when there is a update and it's not a chapter but an authors note. So I decided to combine them. Anyway, the uploads are taking forever because my mom is getting remarried. This is affecting me in a big way. Lots of things are happening and I have been really stressed out lately. Sorry for the wait, and the next chapter also will probably take a long time. I'm am not stopping this story, and will continue to update, it will just take a while. Also I have no update schedule. I could update tomorrow, or in a year. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for reading and reviewing. Stay safe and justice for George Floyd.**

* * *

Link POV

Link was confused. He mind was replaying the situation over and over again in his head. Had he said something wrong? Did he offend her somehow? He didn't think so. He had been showing her those flowers, the silent princesses, when she got mad. She had asked if he was reminded of her when he saw there flowers? No, she had wanted to know if he was fighting for her. And he had said that yes, he was. He also was fighting for Hyrule, which he told her as well. Then she had gotten all distant and sad.

He shook his head, hair flying past his eyes. All this thinking was giving him a headache. His eyes looked up for a second, checking to make sure that the princess was still in front of him. Mad at him she may be, he had a duty to take care of her majesty.

He wondered if she was going to be mad at him for a while, or just a little bit. Link looked up again as he reached the bottom of the hill. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that he was already back in Kakariko.

He shook his head again. It was his own fault for getting too close to the princess. As her knight, he should not be allowed to become that friendly with her. If only he had his memories from before. He had the ones Zelda had left for him, but no more. Wait, Zelda?! He was forgetting his place yet again. The memories that the princess had given him. There, that was better.

His feet hit wood, and he looked up in surprise. He was already back at Impa's house. Up ahead, the door was just swinging shut behind the princess. He sighed, a resigned sad sigh, and turned back around. He went over to the cooking pot and began to pull out ingredients from his pack.

The guards that were usually guarding Impa's house were gone. Since calamity Gannon's defeat, there was no longer such a big need for guards. Also, he hadn't seen a blood moon yet and had been _sure_ that one had been scheduled for tonight.

He located the skewers and began to slide meat onto one of them, the simple task calming him slightly.

He looked up at the stars and moon. He smiled gently. When he had been on his own, he had not taken time off to really appreciate the beauty of Hyrule. He had been focused solely on rescuing The princess and freeing the divine beasts. Sure he had _noticed _it, but he had not allowed himself time to really enjoy and marvel at its beauty.

Turning his attention back to the food, he reached out and turned one of the meat skewers that he had placed over the fire. The meat sizzled, and some juice fell out into the fire. He licked his lips. He was hungry. After all, it had been almost a whole hour since he had eaten last. He was surprised he had made it that long. He wondered how, usually his mind always was thinking about food. Then he realized why. When he had been with Zelda, he had been completely focused on her. And not just in a protective sort of way. He had been talking and making jokes. He had enjoyed seeing her smile, and she had dragged him out of his shell.

He pondered this, as he pulled the meat off the fire. He set 2 of the skewers on a plate and stood up. He walked up the steps to Impa's house, the wood creaking underneath his feet. He knocked gently on the door before opening it. He walked in, and went to go set the food on the table. He turned to go, but Impa called out to him.

"Master Link, what happened? Zelda came in all sad about something. Do you know what it was?"

He nodded.

"Well, what was it?" Impa asked.

Link licked his lips before speaking. "I had just shown her some of the flowers she likes, when she asked me if I was fighting for her. I responded yes, I was fighting for her and Hyrule. She got sad after that, and came straight back here."

"Ahhhh." Impa nodded her head. "That makes sense."

"What!?" Link jerked his head up, startled. "How does that make sense?" He asked.

Impa looked at him incredulously before smiling. "I think that I will let you figure that out master Link." She responded. "I will inform the princess that her food is here."

Link nodded, turned around, and exited. As he walked back down the steps to the cooking pot, the fire, and his food, he though about what Impa had said. It seemed that she understood why Zelda was mad, but wouldn't tell him. He groaned as he rolled his eyes. _Girls._

Zelda walked fast, her pants making a _swish swish _noise as the fabric brushed against itself. She hurried up the stairs to Impa's house before pushing past the door and rushing upstairs. She collapsed on the bed, before breaking down completely.

She knew that it was her fault, she had over reacted and now Link hated her. She was sure of it. Wiping the tears from her eyes with the blanket, she slid off her shoes before pulling the blanket around her.

She wrapped it tight around her, and tried to calm down. She mused that the blanket felt somewhat like Link's arms; strong, warm, comforting. She could just melt in his warm embrace, it was where she felt safest.

Her tears stopped falling, and she lay there, imaging Link holding her. She knew he was her guard, and that it was forbidden, but that was back then. Now there there was no one to tell her who she had to marry. She could choose for herself.

Than a horrible thought hit her. What if Link liked someone else?! He had seemed pretty friendly that Paya girl. Maybe she should keep her eye on her.

She got up and padded over to the door before carefully opening it. She started down the stairs but stopped when she heard Impa tell Link that she would let him figure it out. Figure _what _out? She though to herself.

Impa continued. "I will inform the princes that her food is here."

Footsteps, and then the sons of a door opening and closing.

Zelda stepped down the remainder of the stairs. Impa turned to look at her. "Good timing." Impa stated. "Link just brought your food."

Zelda nodded and stepped forward before picking up a skewer and inhaling deeply. The succulent smell invaded her nostrils and she took a big bite. It was heavenly. Link could really cook she thought. Then she thought why _was_ he cooking her food. She had givin him the cold shoulder, and yet he still thought about her. At that thought she felt a warm feeling in her stomach. She felt a little breathless and sat down.

She finished the meat skewers quickly, before going back upstairs. As she undressed, she thought about Link and how she had acted. Even though she had been rude and inconsiderate, something her father had always pointed out, Link still thought about her and took care of her. She really was lucky to have him, she though as she pulled the blanket tight around her. She rolled over, lost in thought about her good looking companion, before finally drifting off.


End file.
